The invention relates generally to marine propulsion devices including a gear case having an interior cavity containing a propeller shaft, a reversing transmission, and lubricant. Such reversing transmissions are commonly actuated by a shift rod which is axially or rotatably movable, which is suitably connected to the reversing transmission, and which passes through a seal to the lubricant filled cavity. In the past, a bushing assembly including a brass bushing has been typically employed, which bushing assembly was secured to the gear case with four screws in order to insure sealing of a flat gasket between the upper surface of the gear case and a lower surface of the bushing assembly. While the design was functional, it was also corrosive because of the closeness of the aluminum gear case and the brass bushing. Such corrosive tendency often made replacement quite difficult. In addition, the bushing assembly was relatively expensive.